


The Fallen Ones

by AidanJail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Complicated - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, fallen angels black family, i'll add tags while writing, i'll change the warnings if needed, i'm not kidding the blacks are angels, not in the 'they're nice' kind of way tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail





	The Fallen Ones

The first year after the war had been full of trials and building the foundations of the Wizarding World back, Harry being the most involved in it. It took a lot of time, along with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Harry testified at several trials, either for or against the convincted. For the Malfoys, he testified that Draco and Narcissa had been forced to act, and that both of them had saved his life, which reduced their sentences. They had to notify their localisation regularly, along with finishing his studies at Hogwarts for Draco. But Harry couldn’t testify for Lucius, as he had done everything with full knowledge and was too proud to give away names or anything. Lucius was sentenced to a life in Azkaban, instead of the Dementor’s kiss, which was already more than he could’ve hoped for.

After the last Malfoy Trial, Harry went to Narcissa and Draco, wanting to apologise for Lucius’ sentence. But Narcissa cut him before he got to say anything. “Thank you. You did more than we ever could’ve hoped for.” And a small nod and smile from Draco, a silent “Thank you”. When he mentionned how little he did for Lucius, she brushed him off with a small smile. “At least he’ll stay himself. And he kind of deserve this. Don’t worry, dear.” And he just looked at her, and how peacefull she looked, and he glanced at Draco standing right behind her, watching her with so much admiration and fondness and Harry realised how much he missed in him, how much he hadn’t paid attention to, and he smiled at Narcissa with a small “Thank you.” despite having no idea why he thanked her for exactly. “The Manor will always be open to you, if you ever feel like coming to visit.” And Harry nodded, because he knew she wasn’t just trying to be polite, and she really wanted him to visit, and see the Manor as a house and not a prison. “I hope to see you soon, Harry.” And with that, she left with her son and Harry smiled. Because he had definitely seen that they weren’t only the cold pureblood family he thought they were.

Harry didn’t think about the invitation so much. He actually forgot about it after a week or so, even if he didn’t forget the smile of Malfoy. War affected everyone, even the Savior of the Wizarding World, and yet Harry had to be strong. He acted like it, bottling up his feelings, not talking, faking smiles and happiness. Everyone reacted differently. Hermione read more and more, got lost in books and studies, busiying herself more and more, while Ron just drowned behind. They lost each other and realised it too late. They broke up after a few months, but both of them agreed on it. Ginny and Harry’s relationship was broken from the beginning. Ginny had a tendency to express her feelings, sometimes really loudly, while Harry didn’t say a thing. One night, she told him he couldn’t keep everything in, that she was here and she could help. And Harry told her she couldn’t understand. They fought. She left and didn’t come back that night. Nor the one after. And Harry felt numb. And when she came back after 2 weeks, they decided not to continue. It was better. They didn’t talk for a few months before they managed to stay in the same room without making the atmosphere weird. And a year and a half after the end of the war, they were friends. And Harry had finished his studies.

He decided to stay a year out. To get himself back together, for it was Ginny who made him go out of Grimmauld Place. That’s when he remembered Narcissa’s offer. He felt bad he forgot, and decided to write her a letter, to which she answered it was okay, and he was still welcome. She asked him if he wished to come the next Sunday afternoon, to have tea, or any other beverage he wanted like hot chocolate or coffee. He accepted the invitation and on said day, he went to the Manor.

Narcissa opened the door, which surprised him, and his face showed his surprise, as she told him they did still have house elves but she always had liked to welcome guests, and especially since his last visit here was, well, what it was. He smiled slightly and thought she was too nice to be a Malfoy. “I was born a Black, you know, not a Malfoy.” He froze and chuckled, nervously at first. He didn’t mean to be mean. Then he realised. Right, a Black. Like Sirius, and Andromeda. And Tonks, by extention. And Bellatrix, but he ignored the thought. He looked around at the Hall and saw Malfoy, Draco, all the way up the stairs. He looked paler, if possible, than before, skinnier somehow, more tired. He was watching them silently. “You will join us, Draco dear?” He nodded and walked down the stairs. He looked like royalty, he was majestuous, despite how sick and tired he looked.

Narcissa did most of the talking that afternoon, even if Harry participated as well. Draco stayed silent, observing, and Harry discovered this side of him, a silent watcher. When Harry talked about how he wasn’t going out a lot anymore, since Ginny and him broke up, Draco frowned and talked for the first time in the 2 hours Harry had been there. “I always thought you two were meant to be.” It was a whisper, and it sounded as an apology somehow. Harry shrugged and explained how they were different kinds of people, and mentionned their regular fights. Narcissa smiled and nodded. “Sometimes, even if two people love each other, they’re not meant to be.” Harry nodded with a smile. Narcissa was admirable in a lot of way. He mentionned Hermione and Ron’s break up as well, which made Draco frown slightly again. Harry stayed there 3 hours and a half, and it had felt normal to be there. While accompanying him back to the entrance, Narcissa thanked him. When he asked why, she smiled and glanced at the stairs Draco had walked up when he had left to go back to his room. “He doesn’t go out anymore. Not since last school year ended. He doesn’t see anyone nor talk a lot.” And Harry promised he’d come back, to see if Draco would join them again. And so he did. And Draco joined every times. And Narcissa always thanked Harry.

After a few months of it, Draco talked. Not just a small comment on what Harry or Narcissa had said, but a real conversation starter. Narcissa had gone to see if they had cake, and Draco had took a small inspiration before talking. “You know, Potter… You’re actually not that bad. Still an idiot, but not that bad.” Harry couldn’t help but smile, and Draco glared. But it wasn’t a mean hateful glare, no. We can say old habits die hard. And Draco ended up smiling slightly for a few seconds. And Harry immediately loved that smile. He grinned widely. He immediately decided he’d do anything to see that smile again. “You’re not that bad either.” Draco’s usual smirk never felt so good to look at. They talked about all kinds of things, avoiding subjects which could cause conflict, and none of them noticed Narcissa watching them in the doorframe with a fond smile before leaving them be. This time, it was Draco who accompanied Harry to the door. And he thanked Harry as Narcissa usually did, and Harry grinned widely as he went home. And for a time, Draco talked with Harry on Sundays afternoon while Narcissa observed and commented.

Meanwhile, Harry started seeing his friends more again. After Ginny and he’s breakup, he had kind of shut himself out of the world, and he had missed them. Hermione was working at the Ministry of Magic now, in the Muggles studies’ trade, and Ron was an Auror. They seemed happier since the last time he had really paid attention to them, which was, to be completely honnest, a long time ago. They had looked so happy to spend time with him again, and even though he did see Hermione’s frown and the way Ron tensed up when he mentioned visiting the Malfoys, they didn’t say anything mean against Draco nor Narcissa.

Then everything broke. There was this week Harry couldn’t come to the Manor. The next week, when he arrived, Narcissa had tired eyes, and she seemed tense. She greeted Harry, and when he got in, he frowned as he noticed Draco wasn’t up the stairs. “Draco is sick, I’m sorry. He is resting.” And Narcissa told him Draco should be left alone when Harry requested to see him. Harry didn’t comment, he just smiled and nodded. Narcissa apologised as she asked him to leave earlier than usual, but she still thanked him. He told her it was okay, and understandable. That he hoped her son would get better soon. But the time after that, Draco still wasn’t there and Harry, who had been worried since the time after, just started being anxious. What could be the issue? “Did you see Healers? Why can’t they fix it?” And she shook her head with a sad smile. “No Healer finds a way to fix this.” Which made Harry worry more. But he tried to ignore the feeling, ignore the voice whispering he’d loose another loved one. He focused on his discussion with Narcissa. An house elf came and whispered, though not low enough for Harry not to hear, that Young Master Malfoy was in need of her presence, and she apologised as she went to Draco’s room, leaving Harry alone in the huge empty room. There was only silence. Harry stared at his tea, trying to ignore the worry. Then the scream. Painful muffled scream, but Harry definitely heard it. He got up and rushed to the stairs, then to Draco’s room. He had really no idea how he found it as the Manor was a maze. He pushed the door open, and froze.

Draco was on his knees, trying his best to keep himself from screaming, but his face screaming in pain for him. He was shirtless, he looked like a walking corpse and he had bigger dark circles under his eyes. His back was bleeding, as if he had been cut by the wings which were currently stretched out. And Narcissa seemingly cleaning the blood, as if it was normal. Harry stared as Draco’s head snapped to him, fear immediately appearing on his features. Narcissa stepped back slowly. “What the….” Harry couldn’t even end his sentence, and Draco gulped. Narcissa sighed. “Everyone needs to stay calm, alright?” Harry’s breath itched up. “Stay calm? He has wings! That’s not normal, what the fuck?! How the fuck am I supposed to-…” And Narcissa’s frown and tone made him freeze. “That’s not a proper way to talk to a lady, nor someone older than you, Mister Potter. And as I am both of those, I shall not be talked to like this.” And Harry couldn’t help but look down and nod and mutter “Sorry Ma'am.” because Narcissa wzs actually scary when she wanted to. She sighed and gestured for Harry to go and sit on the chair next to Draco’s desk, before helping Draco up and to the bed. “This is probably going to sound strange, but… Do you believe in angels?”


End file.
